Transporte Público
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Si abusas sexualmente de un Uchiha, este no se detendra hasta abusar sexualmente de ti xD sin importarle si estan en la calle, en un restaurant, en un colegio, en la iglesia y mucho menos en el transporte público xD


Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece y tampoco la cancion aqui utilizada. =)

**[Advertencia]**

Este shot contiene contenido...¿Erotico?

.

**[Transporte Público]**

.

Las bocinas de los autos sonaban y sonaban sin descanso. Maldijo el día en el que nunca se compro un auto y también desde el primero que estuvo destinado a usar el transporte publico.

Maldijo también el no haber nacido como parte de la realeza de algún desconocido país.

El tráfico infernal se había convertido en mucho más que solo un bochorno del demonio. Llevaba al rededor de tres horas de pie en el maldito autobús.

Y de no ser por su estupidez, hubiese podido sentarse al menos cinco veces pero no, siempre debía dejarse convencer por el rostro necesitado y lastimero de las ancianas y niñas que no perdían la oportunidad de burlarse en su cara y lo peor de todo es que nunca le agradecían.

¿Costaba mucho pronunciar un simple "_gracias_"?

No, pero esa manera de mirarle mientras restregaban el trasero cómodamente en el asiento le hacia dudar de su simple benevolencia. Maldijo a la bondad existente en él. Prácticamente le decían sin palabras: "¡Ya era hora!" Y es que él nunca se dio cuenta de que ceder un puesto era algo obligatorio, pero con el indescriptible calor prefirió dejar de pensar o se le sobrecalentaría el cerebro y aun no había siquiera pasado tres calles de la esquina de donde que había salido.

Para su mala suerte su equipo de sonido, el cual no era un Ipod, ni un mp4 y mucho menos un mp3, había muerto en sentido figurado. El discman que llevaba con él cruzando valles y montañas desde que tenía aproximadamente diez años lo había abandonado en el peor momento, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

_— ¿Viste como iba vestida?_

_ — Si, ¡Parecía toda una joven de la vida alegre!_

_ — Pobre de sus padres._

_ — ¡Ni lo digas! De ser por mí ya la hubiese internado en un convento._

Para evitar esas conversaciones, unas que de verdad no deseaba oír, necesitaba el trasto que se encontraba más que jodido en su mochila. Intentando al menos estar lo suficientemente lejos de las señoras para no tener que escuchar sus chillonas voces, se movió entre quejas y maldiciones de las demás personas hasta que extrañamente, consiguió un espacio un tanto vacio en el pasillo del autobús ensardinado.

Y como si se tratase de un aire un tanto colorido, ¡Podría jurar que lo había visto y era de color verde! sintió como sus fosas nasales eran corroídas y completamente quemadas por el pestilente olor.

¿La razón?

Un hombre alto, mayor, con una sudadera empapada en sudor puro y con el brazo levantado sujetándose del agarra manos.

**Primer error.**

¡Oh Dios! Ya sabia la razón del aparente espacio "_vacío_"

Vacío de gente, lleno de muy mal olor.

¡Como extrañaba a esas dos viejas criticonas y arrugadas!

De manera apresurada e intentando aguantar la respiración, se fue moviendo hasta quedar alejado de ese sujeto, lo suficiente como para que su nariz no tuviese que ser reemplazada por una nueva. Las bocinas de los autos seguían y no podía quejarse, habían llegado al fin a el jodido desvió hacia la autopista y de ahí en adelante se suponía que seria un viaje directo.

**Segundo error.**

Y es que ningún conductor dejaba de detenerse en cada señalización para recoger montones de pasajeros que no entraban ni por que los enjabonaran y engraparan unos contra otros. La codicia era una tendencia que solía frecuentarse mucho en la actualidad en los medios de transporte no solo públicos. Maldito dinero.

Al rededor de cada dos minutos, el autobús frenaba de manera estrepitosa haciendo que todos los pasajeros se movieran de adelante hacia atrás, como un cardumen de peces... o mejor dicho, de sardinas.

Debido al movimiento, poco a poco fue empujado a la mitad del autobús, en donde había un espacio sin asientos para las personas que viajaban de pie y aprovechó de colocarse al lado de la ventana. No falto mucho para que su rostro fuera estampado contra el vidrio debido a la cantidad colosal de gente que entraba.

¿Acaso era muy difícil entender que no cabían?

Si, parecía que si.

Al moverse un poco, fijó su vista en el suelo y se dio cuenta que estaba, literalmente, entre las piernas de alguien.

**Tercer error.**

No le dio tanta importancia, estaba en el transporte publico y cosas como esas solían suceder ¿Cierto? Y después de todo, él era un chico y por lo visto quien estaba detrás de él también lo era así que dudaba profundamente que intentara algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, su ágil oído capto el sonido proveniente de los audífonos del sujeto a su espalda, el muy maldito si tenia algo con que distraerse en medio del maldito calor, en medio del maldito trafico y en medio de la maldita gente...

Al pasar el autobús sobre un bache, la gente se movió bruscamente y el cuerpo tras de si se recostó sobre el, rozando las partes nobles en donde no debía. Minutos después, volvió a repetirse lo mismo.

¿Era acaso su día de mala suerte?

¿La antítesis de su día netamente feliz?

Simplemente, si.

¿Que seguía después de dos viejas criticonas, un mal oliente deportista y un interminable numero de gente?

¡Ah claro, un pervertido por supuesto!

Antes de ser bajado del autobús por armar un escándalo, prefirió darle un leve codazo al de atrás y empujarlo un tanto. Como extrañaba su trasto de música, pero al menos podía escuchar la canción del idiota puesto que lo mantenía a todo volumen.

Después del intro una voz comenzó a cantar en su oreja.

_ It's bugging me, grating me_  
_ And twisting me around_  
_ Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_  
_ And turning inside out_

Oh no, él conocía esa canción, bastante bien y esa voz, la conocía más que bastante bien. Y sintió un fuerte escalofrió, se estaba imaginando qué cosa podría desear el muy maldito.

_Cause I want it now_  
_ I want it now_  
_ Give me your heart and your soul_

Y mucho peor, él conocía ese perfume, ese olor suave y salvaje, ese olor a hombre, ese olor a ... **_Sasuke._**

_And I'm breaking out_  
_ I'm breaking out_  
_ Last chance to lose control_

Sintió la presión de su cuerpo contra el vidrio y disimuladamente volteó a la derecha. No había nadie subiendo al autobús. ¿Era su imaginación o el moreno se le estaba restregando?

_It's holding me, morphing me_  
_ And forcing me to strive_  
_ To be endlessly cold within_  
_ And dreaming I'm alive_

La mano que lo sujeto por la cadera acompañada de la otra que se sostenía en el vidrio dejó más que claro que no estaba equivocado. No hubo rastro de duda cuando sintió las caricias en su cadera y un poco mas abajo.

La respiración sobre su cuello y hombros lo hizo ladear la cabeza buscando recibir un pequeño beso o algo mas, consiguiendo así ver el rostro pervertido del Uchiha en el vidrio mientras se relamía los labios deliciosamente.

_Cause I want it now_  
_ I want it now_  
_ Give me your heart and your soul_  
_ And I'm not breaking down_  
_ I'm breaking out_  
_ Last chance to lose control._

De no ser porque el maldito del Teme cantaba demasiado bien, se voltearía en ese mismo momento y lo callaría con un beso. Aunque la verdadera razón por la cual no se movía era porque las caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, así que sin poder evitarlo se recostó sobre el otro cuerpo dejándole el suyo a su antojo.

Que fácil era, o quizás no, tal vez Sasuke era demasiado difícil...para negársele...

_ And I want you now_  
_ I want you now_  
_ I'll feel my heart implode_  
_ And I'm breaking out_  
_ Escaping now_  
_ Feeling my faith erode._

Justo al terminar la canción Sasuke lo tomó por la barbilla y ladeo su rostro para admirar el sonrojo por escasos segundos antes de darle el beso que había estado esperando por casi cuatro minutos.

Era increíble como nadie se había dado cuenta...

Luego del acalorado beso, sin preocuparse de las miradas, el moreno abrazó por la cintura al rubio y lo pegó por completo a su cuerpo, asegurándose de juntar bien sus partes nobles con el trasero de su "victima".

Seguramente podrían montárselo en medio del autobús porque nadie prestaría atención, pero no querían ser bajados del autobús por exhibicionistas...

— ¿Qué haces aquí dattebayo? Deberías estar en tu lujoso auto de camino a la mansión Uchiha.

— Olvidaste las llaves de tu casa- Sasuke le enseño las llaves sacándolas de quien sabe donde, y con una sonrisa pervertida las volvió a guardar antes de que Naruto las tomara. — Ahora tendrás que dejarme entrar, creo q esta noche dormiremos juntos.

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso jamás, dattebayo!- Naruto molesto intentó soltarse del agarre consiguiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de muchas personas.

— Estas causando molestia además de hacer un escándalo, dobe, es mejor que no te resistas — Era algo tan divertido acorralar al pequeño zorrito, mas aun cuando todo se trataba de una venganza.

— ¡No sé que pretendes pero es mejor que te detengas ahora! — Podía ver ese brillito malévolo en los negros ojos, él sabia perfectamente el por qué de todo eso pero era mejor vivir callado que morir por bocón.

— Pretendo satisfacerme contigo, como tú lo hiciste conmigo anoche.

— ¡No se de que me hablas ttebayo!

Y él sabia muy bien que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, muchas veces se había dicho a si mismo que abusar de un Uchiha dormido no le traería ningún beneficio aunque... si placer en demasía.

¿Quién lo salvaría ahora de haber caído a causa de sus deseos?

Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke que solía rescatarlo en los peores momentos. Era obvio sabiendo que el moreno era el vengador ahora.

— Si lo sabes— Y sin esperar nada mas, el Uchiha jalo los brazos del rubio hasta colocarlos en su espalda y amarró sus muñecas con una trenza de zapato. Al volver de nuevo al frente, metió la mano en sus pantalones y comenzó a tocar su miembro.

— Mier...da... — Intentando reprimir sus gemidos apoyo su frente del vidrio y se mordió fuertemente los labios. Estaba seguro de que nadie se preocuparía por un par de besos, pero era inevitable no voltear al escuchar alguno que otro gemido.

En pocos segundos su miembro estaba completamente duro y el placer mezclado con la vergüenza aumentaba su morbo y los gemidos que difícilmente podía controlar. La risita ligera y tonta que salió de los labios del moreno lo hizo maldecirle entre gemidos, el muy bastardo se estaba burlando de él en su propia espalda.

— No te reprimas— Y con arrogancia le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse.

— Bastardo... — De inmediato comenzó a sonar nuevamente la canción, solo que ahora al estar los audífonos en el cuello de Sasuke se escuchaba aun más fuerte. Prácticamente parecía un estéreo, justo lo que necesitaba.

_It's bugging me, grating me_  
_ And twisting me around_  
_ Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_  
_ And turning inside out_

Sin vergüenza la blanca mano subía y bajaba, apretando su glande de vez en cuando y él, sin poder evitarlo, sentía que estaba a punto de babearse.

_Cause I want it now_  
_ I want it now_  
_ Give me your heart and your soul_  
_ And I'm breaking out_  
_ I'm breaking out_  
_ Last chance to lose control._

La respiración agitada, los pensamientos insanos y el susurrar cántico del moreno estaban provocando un terremoto en sus piernas, agradeció estar recostado sobre Sasuke o desde hacia mucho rato que habría caído al suelo o en su defecto, estrellado la frente contra el vidrio.

_It's holding me, morphing me_  
_ And forcing me to strive_  
_ To be endlessly cold within_  
_ And dreaming I'm alive._

Y Como por arte de magia, uno de los baches le habia dado una idea maravillosa...

Sus manos se encontraban a la misma altura que el miembro del moreno y ante el movimiento, lo rozo ligeramente. Sonrió con malicia y no dudo en actuar.

_Cause I want it now_  
_ I want it now_  
_ Give me your heart and your soul_  
_ And I'm not breaking down_  
_ I'm breaking out_  
_ Last chance to lose control._

Con ambas manos comenzó a palpar sobre la ropa, sacando un gemido ahogado de los húmedos labios del Uchiha. Terriblemente morboso y delicioso escuchar sus gemidos en la oreja en lugar de la canción y no paro ahí, con picardía se relamió los labios mirando el reflejo de los ojos negros en el vidrio que lo miraban atento y comenzó a bajar el cierre del oscuro pantalón.

_And I want you now_  
_ I want you now_  
_ I'll feel my heart implode_  
_ And I'm breaking out_  
_ Escaping now_  
_ Feeling my faith erode._

Una risita salió acompañada de una sonrisa tonta y burlona. Naruto estaba en una muy mala situación, pero Sasuke no estaba muy lejos de estar igual.

— Estás muy duro, ttebayo ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?

— Aún no he terminado con mi venganza.

Y en el reflejante vidrio se podía ver claramente las sonrisas pervertidas de ambos, que terminaron en un simple y húmedo beso. El rubio, travieso por naturaleza, coloco ambas manos en torno al miembro del moreno y comenzó a imitar el ritmo que recibía en su propia intimidad.

_Arriba..._

_ Abajo..._

_ Aprieta..._

_ Acaricia..._

_ Arriba..._

_ Abajo..._

_ Roza..._

_ Aprieta..._

_ Y...** ¡Repite!**_

Más que una venganza, aquello parecía una lucha igualada. No importaba el dolor que el cuello de Naruto estaba experimentando si podía besar y ser besado, no importaba el peso sobre las rodillas y pecho de Sasuke si podía tocar y ser tocado, ni siquiera importaba el resto de los pasajeros.

El delicioso sonido de sus lenguas rozándose dentro y fuera de su boca relucían aun mas acompañados del sonido del sube y baja.

Y esos pequeños gemidos reprimidos...

— ¿Seguro que esto es una venganza? Yo diría que has vuelto por más Sasuke-teme.

— Sigue soñando dobe, me las vas a pagar— Con la respiración y el cuerpo agitado de la misma forma, aumentó el ritmo de su mano haciendo que Naruto se ahogara con sus mismos sonidos. Y justo como esperaba, el rubio también aumento el ritmo que ejercía sobre su miembro, haciéndolo removerse de igual manera.

— Todo lo que me hagas, te lo haré.

Nuevamente la sonrisa zorruna se reflejo en el espejo y ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas se miraban directo a los ojos.

Sin pensarlo se sumieron en un beso del cual recibieron un golpe en los dientes por la manera tan salvaje con que sus bocas habían chocado, pero no importaba, ya estaban acostumbrados. Se mordieron los labios y sus lenguas se acariciaban con desenfrenado frenesí.

Un movimiento brusco repentino a causa de los innumerables baches los hizo caer hacia delante, quedado recostados sobre el vidrio pero ni siquiera se inmutaron. En un suave movimiento, ambos giraron hacia la derecha quedando sus hombros ahora sobre el vidrio y dándole la espalda a la parte delantera del autobús.

Estaban tan concentrados en el movimiento de sus manos y la humedad que sentían próxima les avisaba que pronto llegarían al límite.

— Sasu~ke...

Los gemidos fueron acallados por el beso y cubriendo el miembro con su mano, Sasuke evito manchar el vidrio o algo más con el semen del rubio. Respirando agitados se dieron unos últimos besos para luego percatarse de su situación.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! — El conductor del transporte los llamo desde su asiento, el autobús estaba completamente vacío. — ¿Se encuentran bien? — El hombre sonaba preocupado, quizás por los sonidos o por los gestos extraños de los cuerpos de ambos o quizás, porque nadie se queda como un poseso dentro del autobús hasta la terminal, al menos no después de haber estado al menos tres horas en el sofocante trafico.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar que el pánico y la vergüenza lo invadieran, su rostro se torno completamente pálido.

¿Cuándo había sucedido todo eso?

¿A dónde se había ido toda esa gente?

¿Hacia cuánto que estaban en la terminal de autobuses?

Juraría que estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso, cosa que al parecer a Sasuke le ocasiono mucha gracia. Rápidamente el moreno saco un pañuelo con su mano libre de su bolsillo y limpio su mano y el miembro del rubio para luego guardarlo en su lugar y cerrar su pantalón. Desató el nudo hecho con una trenza de zapatos, limpiando también su miembro lo guardo en su respectivo lugar y cerró también su pantalón.

— No se preocupe, creo que le ha dado un mareo— Sonriendo cínicamente el moreno paso uno de los brazos del rubio sobre sus hombros y arrastrándolo, lo llevo a la salida bajo la dudosa mirada del conductor.

_Los chicos de hoy en día, si que eran extraños..._

Cuando estuvieron fuera del transporte, Naruto volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba.

— ¡No puede ser! — Se había pasado al menos, cinco estaciones. — ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Ahora como regresaremos a casa dattebayo? — Y la mirada asesina no bastaba para él, también se aproximo al moreno y lo señalo con su dedo asesino.

— No escuche que te quejaras— Sasuke como siempre le recalco en cara lo fácil que era

¿Fácil? No, es solo que Sasuke estaba en un nuevo concepto de lo difícil.

— ¡Te odio! — Y su sonrojo valía mas que mil palabras, si no se había negado es porque no había querido y si volviese a suceder, tampoco se negaría ¿Qué significaban apenas cinco o seis estaciones con al menos diez kilómetros cada una? Nada.

— Es mejor que empecemos a caminar, podemos ir a mi casa y continuar con lo que empezamos si lo deseas.

— Claro, se que estas ansioso de que te la meta de nuevo— Con una sonrisa autosuficiente cruzo las manos por encima de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡¿Que dices? — Ahora la indignación era completamente aplastada por su sonrojo, al parecer Naruto también quería jugar.

— Nada, es solo que anoche no escuche que te quejaras— Y aquello parecía ser el comienzo de una hermosa discusión de al menos cincuenta kilómetros.

Y es que dos pueden jugar al mismo juego...

It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out

cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive

cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode

**[Spanish~]**

Me esta molestando, irritandome  
Y retorciendome  
Sí estoy eternamente rindiendome  
Y volviendome al revés

Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu alma y tu corazón  
Y estoy escapando  
Estoy escapando  
Última oportunidad para perder el control

Esta reteniendome, transformandome  
Y obligandome a esforzarme  
A ser eternamente frío adentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo

Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu alma y tu corazón  
Y estoy escapando  
Estoy escapando  
Última oportunidad para perder el control

Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón implosionar  
Y estoy escapando  
Escapando ahora  
Siento mi fe mermar

**[Hysteria]**

**[Muse]**

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

una gran cancion! xD me encanta ^w^ creo q hay mas cancion que fic hahaha lol

en fin, espero les haya gustado!

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a mi hermana, mi beta y una fea :D ella es genial, me corrije dos veces el mismo fic xD

A las personas que leyeron **[Pecados Capitales]** y dejaron comentario ^w^

y a los que no, no les agradezco nada xD

recuerden q tienen cita en el salon LOL XD

**ºOº**

Les dije que mi estilo de escritura no era el que presente en **P.C**

espero les guste este modo de escritura tambien ;3

Por cierto, coloque en mi perfil una de esas encuestas "Polls" debido a que recibi un review pidiendome que hiciera la version de Pecados pero desde el punto de vista de Naruto, quien este de acuerdo dirigiendose a mi perfil puede votar y dejar su opinion :3

Ayer estaba hablando con el mago oscuro que vino al salon a hacerse ya saben, un cambio de look XD

y me dijo recomendo un hechizo xD dice q funciona! o al menos a el le funcionaba XD

asi que ¡muy atentos q los voy a encantar! òwÓ

**"Pata de sapo, alas de canario que todos me dejen un comentario"**

hahahahaha XD genial! me encanta ahora

**P.D:** sigue el camino, jason y freddy estan almorzando hahaha XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
